Schnee Domination
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested. The war with the faunus is over, and man won. Let's watch the Schnee's enjoy their victory. Domination based, as well as futa.


**I'm not sure if I should be surprised by this or not. On the one hand, RWBY: Art of Domination already exists and was basically this, and it proveably got a little stale after a while, but at the same time my domination stories always get a weird amount of attention, for good or for ill.**

 **Oh well, it was requested for drabbles, then voted on in the poll, so here we are.**

 **As promised in the drabble, this will include futa on female, futa on male, male on female, and non-faunus characters being turned into faunus for the story as the original requester specified.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee, as the heiress of the Schnee company, was of course entitled to start building her own harem out of the Faunus whores that her family had captured and claimed for themselves shortly after the war against them had been won.

She eagerly went down to cages where the animal whores were kept ready and waiting for them. Unlike her brother who felt it necessary to take two harem sluts right off the bat, Weiss felt it more appropriate to follow her sister's example, starting with one and working her way up to more.

She browsed the selection of male and female faunus chained up in their cages, looking for one that especially caught her attention. She grinned at the sight of one, a black haired cat eared girl with smooth skin and a figure that stiffened the Schnee's member as she looked at her.

She was naked already of course, all of them were now that Faunus had been officially been declared not to be human and weren't allowed to wear anything their owners didn't specifically give them.

Weiss took the cat eared girl out of the cage, putting a collar around her neck and attaching a leash to pull her along through the halls and back up to her room. T

he faunus kept trying to say that her name was Blake, but Weiss simply slapped her hard across the face to remind her of who was in charge, saying, "Your name is Cat Slut. Now walk on your fours like a good pet."

Unable to do anything to argue or fight back, as she'd seen what happened to the faunus who tried, Blake obeyed. She got down on her fours and followed her down the hall and back to her room.

Once inside, Weiss tied the leash to the bedpost so Blake couldn't move away from it. She bent the cat eared Faunus over the bed, ordering her to stay in that position with her ass out for her new mistress.

Weiss eyed the cat girl's lovely ass as she undressed herself, freeing her stiff seven inch member. It wasn't the biggest, but it would still hurt ramming into a virgin asshole with no lube, which she fully intended to do.

Weiss lined herself up, giving Blake's soft, sexy ass a rough smack before pulling her hips back hard while thrusting her own. Blake screamed as Weiss forced her cock into her unused ass, penetrating it roughly with nothing to make the entry less painful.

If anything, Weiss's movements made it more difficult for Blake to take, each shifting of her hips sending more pain through Blake's body. It wasn't long before Blake started to sob, which did nothing to slow down Weiss's fucking.

In fact, Weiss grinned as she heard it, leaning over her and picking up the pace, grinding herself into her ass harder and deeper, getting off on the complete control she had over of the faunus girl.

She kept the rougher, more painful pace up, and soon the speed and intensity of hammering into her tight hole, being gripped by her little cat slut's anus, started to bring her closer to the edge

Weiss' moan of glee as she hilted herself inside of cat slut drowned out the faunus' scream of pain as she felt the heiress' unloading warm, thick cum into her, pumping her already sore hole full of it and worsening the pain.

Weiss sighed happily as she pulled out of her ass slowly, striking it hard again once she was out, "I'll train that filthy ass of yours wonderfully around my cock. But now," Weiss untied the leash and pulled it over, grabbing a handful of Blake's hair and forcing her head down onto my cock, "Clean me off!" She ordered with a moan as her cock was forced into Blake's mouth and down her throat roughly, making the cat girl gag.

Blake didn't know what was worse, the taste of the futa's cock, the taste of her own ass covering it, or how brutally her throat was being fucked by it. Weiss seemed to enjoy making Blake gag, as it caused her throat to tighten around her cock even more. She moaned as she thrust faster, fucking her throat while pulling painfully on Blake's hair, ordering to suck on it or work it with her tongue. Blake resisted for a few minutes, but gave in the moment her ears began receiving the punishment.

Not long after Blake started obeying, Weiss came again, grunting as she pumped her seed down Blake's throat. She didn't pull out until Blake had swallowed it all and licked her cock enough to get her close again. Weiss pulled out and stroked her cock aggressively, aiming it at Blake's hair. She sighed happily as jets of hot seed fired from her tip, painting Blake's black hair with thick white streaks.

"Rub it into your hair Cat Slut," Weiss ordered, sitting on the bed, "Then get up her and show me how well you can ride me~ do well and I might not take you to see my sister for more drastic punishments afterwards~"

* * *

Winter returned to her room, glad to finally be done with the day's work. She envied her younger siblings, not yet having any military work to deal with able to just spend their entire days with their sexy slave harems.

Winter felt like it was hardly no time at all she had for her lovely boy toys these days. Fox and Ren, or so they had evidently been named before they'd been claimed as Winter's pets, were kept chained to chairs while their mistress was away, assholes kept stretched by the toys connected to the seats.

Of course, the toys weren't even half as big as Winter's member, as she still wanted to be able to stretch them out herself when she returned, but without a little gapping, she'd not be able to fit inside of either of them at all.

Much fun as she had rooting them, it wasn't the only way she enjoyed her pets. Once she'd undressed, her log of a cock free, she decided to take the red haired toy for a ride first, dropping herself hard onto his cock.

Male faunus slaves had special C-rings kept around their cocks. Not only did it prevent them from cumming without their owner's permission, but it also prevented them from softening, forcing them to say stiff as a board for their owner's amusement.

Winter groaned softly as her pussy engulfed Fox's cock, the rod swollen from so much painfully pent up cum. She rode one or both of them every night, but she'd never let either of them cum before.

At first she'd been planning on letting them empty themselves once every week, but she'd found she enjoyed how swollen and thick their members got when they were backed up, and had extended it to once a month, then once every two months, and now they'd gone so long without cumming she feared letting them would damage them.

She'd just have to make sure they never came again. She couldn't imagine how it felt, having so much cum all locked inside, burning in their balls to be free, but completely unable to ever get out, just boiling inside and driving them mad.

She was glad she'd never have to know, as she was able to satisfy both parts of her body with them every night, and planned to every night until they were broken beyond repair. Maybe she'd let them cum when it came time to replace them.

Maybe.

* * *

Whitley grinned at the two bound fuck toys he'd received. Both were canine faunus, the younger of the two having a pair of canine ears poking out from her dark, red tipped hair, and older having a tail. They were reportedly sisters, though they bore little to no resemblance to each other.

Apparently they'd been named Ruby and Yang before their side lost the war and they'd been reduced to nothing but whores for human amusement. Even after the war had ended, the older had fought tooth and nail to keep her sister safe and unused; hence the much thicker chains binding the yellow haired dog girl.

All the faunus pets had collars to negate their semblance and aura, but even without it Yang had needed to be bound tight to prevent her assaulting her handlers. Whitley was in a way glad for this though, as it meant her sister was still a virgin, and he'd get to take her first.

She struggled against her chains as her little sister was pulled by her leash over to Whitley. Unlike her sister, the fuck slave formerly known as Ruby didn't have as much resolve by this point, and knew that if they tried to resist, they'd just keep getting hurt. She didn't want that.

So when Whitley sat on his bed, undoing his pants and letting his member slap her in the face, ordering her to take it into her mouth and worship it like her new god, she obeyed.

To her sister's horror, she opened her mouth, taking it inside and sucking on it, licking around its length, and moving her head along it to take it into her throat. She did exactly as Whitley ordered, however he ordered, the moment he ordered it, hoping he'd go easier on her and her sister if they kept him happy.

Her sister on the other hand couldn't stand to see this, and struggled harder against the chains holding her, wanting to save her. Unfortunately, not only could she not free herself, but this only made things worse for her sister.

She'd been right that if she kept him pleased he'd probably be somewhat gentler with them, but that was only the case if regular release was his intended goal. It had been until Whitley had seen Yang struggling in vein, and realized how much more fun he had raping her sister while she tried unsuccessfully to stop it.

As a result, Whitley started getting rougher with her forcing her head down hard on his cock, fucking her throat roughly, gagging her with his member as he watched her sister get more and more riled up, which only encouraged him to keep going rougher on her.

His member twitched in delight at the thought of how she'd respond to him brutally popping the sister's cherry, the excitement bringing him over the edge and making him unload down her throat, choking her with his cum.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll be real with you here, this one shot was in fact supposed to have one more section it it, with Jacque having his fun with Kali and Velvet. I sat down to start writing it, and then couldn't. Even in terms of a domination fic where the point is to revel in how cruel and evil they are, I hate Jacque too much to give him any satisfaction XD**

 **I've only ever had this happen to me once before, when I was trying to write a chapter involving Lars and Sadie for Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures. At the time, Lars had not yet been redeemed by the trial arc, so trying to write about him and Sadie both having fun with Stevonnie turned into Stevonnie having fun with Sadie behind his back.**

 **Apologies if you'd have liked to see the Jacque section of the one shot, but it just put too bad a taste in my mouth. But that aside, what did you think of the one shot? What else would you have liked to see? Let me know in the reviews, along with any other one shot ideas you have; they might get put into the drabbles.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
